Double Trouble
by Kawaii-anime-lover
Summary: Ash and Misty get captured by Team Rocket! Will they survive? My first fanfic! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

A.N. Ok hi this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me here! Oh and reviews and suggestions are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon if I did I'd be shopping in Japan right now.  
  
  
  
Double Trouble  
  
  
  
"Oh come on we've been walking for hours!" Misty complained "Can't we stop for lunch? Please?" Brock and Ash turned around. "C'mon Mist! I'm not hungry!" Ash said. Just then Ash's stomach grumbled. Misty put her hands on her hips and stared at Ash. "He he he I guess I am a little hungry." Ash said slowly. So the group sat down for a break and Brock made sandwiches.  
  
"Mmmmm! That was good!" Misty said cheerfully now that she was full. "Pika pikachu! (Ya you're right Misty!)" Pikachu said happily. "Come on you guys we better start heading off if we want to get to Mahogany Town before dark!" Brock called. Ash like normal started running ahead. "C'mon I wanna battle that gym leader!" Misty and Brock sighed and followed Ash. When they finally caught up they saw Ash standing there and looking down at something. "What are you looking at Ash?" Brock asked. "Wow! It's beautiful!" Misty squealed. They were on a huge cliff and just below and to the right was a huge waterfall. At the bottom there was a clear river running by a bank near a forest. "You're right Misty." Brock said in awe. They all just noticed then how high the cliff was and jumped back from the ledge. Suddenly…  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"And make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devistation!"  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!" "Not you three again!" Ash interrupted. "Hey don't interrupt our motto!" Jesse yelled. "I know it off by heart!" Ash yelled back. As Jesse and Ash continued to fight Meowth jumped forward and stuffed Pikachu in a bag. "Pikapi! (Ash!)" Pikachu yelled from in the bag. "Hey give me back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled. "Ah hahahaha!" Jesse laughed. "Now we've got your Pikachu!" Ash grumbled something under his breath then lunged at Jesse. "Now we're gunna do something we should a done a long time ago!" Meowth yelled pressing a button on a remote. Out of the trees came a weird looking machine. It was silver and looked like it was a hand holding a baseball bat. The bat started swinging around. "Whaaaaa!" Ash yelled as the machine headed strait for them. Ash noticed that it was going to hit Misty and Brock too. "Look out!" Ash yelled pushing Misty and Brock out of the way. But Ash didn't get away in time. Ash got whacked right on the side. He yelled out in pain and went skidding on the ground. "Ash!" Misty yelled running after him only to be grabbed from behind by James. "Let me go!" Misty yelled. "Ash!" James silently tied Misty up with Brock. Meanwhile Ash was getting whacked over and over by the machine. He could faintly hear Misty screaming his name over and over in his head. Misty couldn't take it anymore she struggled with the rope as hard as she could. Finally she managed to get free. Quickly she grabbed a pokeball and called out Starmie. "Starmie water gun!" She screamed. Starmie shot a water gun at the machine and it started crackling with electricity. "I am about to explode please evacuate the area" the machine said in a computer like voice. "Ash!" Misty said shaking him. "Ash please wake up! Ash!" "5…4…3…2…1…goodbye." the machine said before it exploded. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled and a light twinkled far away. Pikachu who was still in the bag fell from the sky and Brock caught it. Brock and Pikachu coughed as smoke and dust headed toward them. When it all settled Brock and Pikachu looked around for Ash and Misty. They weren't anywhere in sight. "Ash! Misty!" Brock yelled. "Brock!" a voice said faintly. The voice sounded as if it was coming from the ledge. Brock slowly walked up to it, and there was Ash holding onto the ledge with one hand. The other arm was hanging limply by his side obviously broken. Misty was holding onto his legs. "Ash don't you dare let go!" Misty screamed. "Brock help us up!" Ash yelled starting to panic. Just then Misty screamed because a Caterpie was crawling near her face. Misty's scream startled Ash who let go of the ledge. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Misty and Ash yelled as they fell toward the water. "Ash! Misty!" Brock yelled now starting to panic himself.  
  
As Ash and Misty fell the grabbed hold of each other so they wouldn't be separated. (A.N. ~ Not lovingly you sicko's!) Ash made sure he was on the bottom closest to the water. Misty didn't get why he did that until they hit the water. The force was so strong Misty was knocked out for a second. She quickly swam up to the surface being the good swimmer she is. Oh god Ash was at the bottom! He was probably knocked out! I have to find him! Misty looked around. Ash was nowhere in sight. Misty dived into the water. She looked around but couldn't see Ash anywhere. She just now noticed how sharp the rocks were at the bottom and hoped that Ash wasn't dead. Misty looked around again and saw Ash. He was floating unconscious with his mouth open. Blood came out of a cut on his head. Misty swam over and scooped him up. She swam over to the bank and layed Ash down on the shore. He looked horrible.  
  
  
  
A.N. ~ Okay this is the first chapter to my first fanfic. I hope you liked it! All reviews and suggestions are welcome! Mata ne! (see you!) 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. ~ Hi it's me! I hope you liked my first chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Ok on to the story!  
  
  
  
Double Trouble  
  
  
  
"Ash! Ash! Please wake up! Onegai! (Please!)" Misty yelled. "Hmmmm … whaaaa?" Ash mumbled. "Ash your awake!" Misty squealed. "Ugh what happened? Misty are you there? Everything is fuzzy!" Ash said starting to panic. "Well Team Rocket came and we fell over the cliff and you got hurt remember? Also I think your all fuzzy cause you've lost a lot of blood." Misty answered. "But we can't do anything your in no condition to move!" "Whaaaa but Misty we have to get to Mahogany Town!" Ash protested. "Ash look at yourself! Your arm is broken you have a huge gash on your forehead! Does anything else hurt?" Misty asked. "Ummm my chest and my leg and my back." Ash answered groaning. Misty touched Ash's chest and could tell right away some ribs were broken. Misty felt Ash's leg and he gasped in pain. "Ash your ribs are broken and so is your leg!" Misty yelled. "What about my back?" Ash asked. "Hmmm Ash I'm gonna have to get you to sit up, it's going to hurt your chest but I have to make sure your back is not broken." Misty warned. "Hai (yes)" Ash said. Misty slowly lifted Ash into a sitting position. Misty lifted the back of his shirt and gasped. There was a huge bruise that covered his back. "What is it Misty? Is it bad?" Ash asked. "Ash we need to get you to a doctor!" Misty said. "Whaaaa ok but I'm … just … going to … go to … sleep." Ash said eyes closing. "ASH KETCHUM DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP OR YOU WILL NEVER WAKE UP!!!!" Misty screamed. "WHAAAA!!!! Ok ok I won't go to sleep!" Ash said hoping Misty wouldn't hit him with her trusty mallet. "Ash I'm going to go find some help you stay here." Misty said getting up. "But-" "No buts Ash Ketchum! I'll be right back!" And with that Misty stomped off into the forest.  
  
Meanwhile Brock and Pikachu started there way to find a way down to the bank. "Arrg at this rate we'll never find a way down there!" Brock said to Pikachu. "Pika…(ya…)" Pikachu said. They walked on. Finally Brock sighted what looked like a bridge. "Hey look! I think it's a bridge!" Brock yelled starting to run Pikachu right behind him. When they got near the bridge Brock noticed that it was broken. "We'll never get down there!" He yelled. Just then they heard something over them. They looked up. There in the sky above them was somebody riding a Charizard. "Hey! Down here! Help!" Brock yelled. "Charizard descend!" a voice yelled. The Charizard slowly descended to the ground. A girl with short auburn hair and emerald green eyes jumped off the Charizard. "Konnichiwa! (Good afternoon!)" the girl said. "Hi could you please fly us down to the bank!? Our friends fell off the cliff and we need to find them!" Brock yelled not even noticing how pretty the girl was. "Oh my! Ok I'll help you! By the way my name is Sakura! What's yours?" Sakura said. "Brock my name's Brock and this is Pikachu." Brock answered. "Pika! (Hi!)" Pikachu said.  
  
A.N. ~ Ok hope you liked this next chapter! Not as exciting as the first one but I'm doing my best! Mata ne (See you!) 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. ~ Ok I'm gonna try and make my chapters longer! I hope you like the story so far!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Whaaa! I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter! Please don't sue me I have no money!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
  
  
Misty had been searching for hours and had come up with nothing. What am I gonna do? Ash needs medical help! Someone help! Onegai! (Please). Misty continued to walk. She walk till her legs got tired and ached. No matter what Misty saw even a bug she kept going. Misty tripped over a stump for the tenth time. Misty tried to get up but she was too tired. She layed there silently crying, praying for someone to come and help. "What is the matter young one?" came a voice from the bushes. "Who's there?!" Misty yelled. An old woman came out of the bushes. "Why are you crying?" the old lady asked. "M-My friend is h-hurt b-badly." Misty said between sniffles. "I may be able to help." Said the old lady. "Lead me to your friend." Misty slowly got up and walked (with some help from the lady since her legs still hurt) back the way she came. After awhile the trees thinned and Misty walked out onto the bank. Ash was still there his breathing shallow. The old lady walked up behind Misty. Misty gently shook Ash. "Ash wake up onegai(please)." Misty said. Ash mumbled something then opened his eyes. Misty gasped as she looked in Ash's pain filled eyes. "Ash I've found someone who said she could help you." Misty said. The old lady walked forward and grabbed a pokeball from her belt. "Go Spinarak!" the old lady yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Misty screamed and ran to a tree to hide. The old lady ignored Misty and got her Spinarak to wrap up Ash's wounds. "Young lady why don't you come over here and help your friend?" the old lady asked. "I WILL AS SOON AS YOU TAKE AWAY THAT HORRIBLE POKEMON!!" Misty screamed. "Excuse me ma'am but Misty hates bugs." Ash said hoarsely. "Oh my!" the old lady said quickly calling back her Pokemon. Misty slowly came back to them then helped Ash up. "I know the way to Mahogany Town. I'll help you get there if you want." The old lady said. "Hontouni!? (Really!?)" Misty gasped. "That would be very helpful!" Misty said. "Okay follow me!" the old lady said. Misty let Ash lean on her and they headed in the direction of the forest. The old lady hung back behind them. "Aren't you coming?" Misty asked. "I'll be there in a minute! Just keep going I'll catch up to you two!" the old lady said. Misty and Ash headed into the forest. "Misty I don't know why but I feel like I've met that woman before! I feel that I can't trust her." Ash said. "Oh come on Ash! She just helped save your life!" Misty yelled. "I don't know…" Ash said slowly.  
  
Meanwhile the old lady was still at the bank. She pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. Then she pulled out a walkie-talkie and said: "Butch I've got them headed to the boss's main headquarters. I'll see you there." "Good job Cassidy! I knew you could beat Jessie and James! See you soon! Over." Said a voice from the walkie-talkie. The old lady (well actually I am going to refer to her as Cassidy since we know it's her.) put the walkie-talkie back in a pocket and headed into the forest.  
  
Meanwhile Brock, Pikachu and Sakura were riding Sakura's Charizard to the bank by the river. They hopped off and Sakura called back Charizard. "Okay I suppose we should head down the river and see if we can find any sign of them" Brock said. "Good idea! I was wondering … do you mind if I help you find your friends?" Sakura asked. "Mochiron! (sure!) We can use all the help we can get." Brock answered. "Pika! (Ya!)" Pikachu said. They headed down the river. They walked for awhile until Brock noticed something up ahead. "Hey! What's that red stuff over there!?!" Brock yelled. They quickly ran up to it. "Oh god! It's blood!" Sakura gasped. "Hey look it's a note!" Brock said. Brock looked at it. This is what it said:  
  
Dear friends of the brat and his girlfriend,  
  
We have captured your friends and are taking them captive. If you ever want to see them again then meet us at the cabin in the middle of this forest. Bring your Pokemon. Have fun!  
  
The super evil team,  
  
Team Rocket  
  
"Oh this is just great." Brock said. "Well I think I know what cabin there talking about! Let's go save your friends!" Sakura yelled running into the forest. "Hey wait for us!" Brock yelled following Sakura Pikachu at his heels.  
  
  
  
"How much further?" Misty asked. She could tell Ash couldn't take much more. "Almost there." Cassidy said. They walked some more. Further. Further. Further. Finally Cassidy stopped and said "Here we are!" Misty and Ash stopped and looked at the small town. "What a kawaii (cute) town!" Misty squealed. Ash was silent. In fact he had been silent for quite some time. I still can't trust this lady. I feel I've met her before. I'll just have to wait. Just then Misty slumped down to the ground making Ash fall also since nobody was there to hold him. "What the heck!?" Ash yelled. "Misty are you ok?" "Ah hahahaha! Your little girlfriend will be asleep for quite awhile!" said a voice from behind Ash. Ash whipped around and saw the old lady standing there smiling. She pulled off her costume to reveal … Cassidy! (actually you already knew that ^_^) Cassidy was holding a small gun. It wasn't a real gun, it was gun that held sleep darts. "I knew you were untrustworthy!" Ash yelled. "Humph! Whatever you little brat! I'm taking you to my boss!" Cassidy said holding up the gun. "You can do whatever you want but Brock will save us!" Ash yelled. "Ah hahahaha! Your friend Brock will be dead in a matter of minutes! Ha ha! Get through your tiny brain! This is a trap!" Cassidy yelled pulling the trigger. Ash could feel the dart sink into his arm. But he was still awake…for now. "Grrr you stupid brat!" Cassidy pulling the trigger again. Ash could see his vision blurring. Ash was asleep before his head hit the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Brock, Sakura and Pikachu were just about to the cabin. "We're almost there!" Sakura said leading the way. They walked some more. Walk. Walk. Walk. "There it is!" Sakura said running to the cabin. Brock opened the door. It was totally dark. Brock noticed a twinkle heading for them. "DUCK!!" Brock yelled pulling Sakura down with him as he threw himself to the ground. Just in time a huge log came swinging exactly where they were standing. If they hadn't ducked they would be dead. "Wow that was close!" Brock said. "Thanks Brock you saved my life." Sakura said smiling at Brock. "No problem Sakura." Brock said. Brock just then noticed how pretty Sakura was. Her auburn hair shining in the sun. Her beautiful smile. She was wearing a pink spagettii straped shirt and a skirt that was checkered white and pink. "Come on! I think your friends be in more trouble then I thought." Sakura said. "Uh ya right!" Brock said following Sakura.  
  
  
  
A.N.~ Well there's the next chapter! Well has Brock fallen for Sakura? We'll have to wait and find out! Please review! Buh bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. ~ Hey here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews Nova S.! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Please don't sue me I have no money.  
  
  
  
Ash opened his eyes and everything was fuzzy. He blinked a couple times and managed to make it focused enough to look at his surroundings. He was in a small all white room. There we 10 people in white scientist jackets. There was also a man standing over him. Ash didn't know why but there was something about this man he didn't like. He also noticed his Pokemon were gone. Ash looked to his left. "Misty!" Ash gasped. "Ash you're awake! I was so worried!" Misty said. "Welcome Mr. Ketchum to the Team Rocket headquarters." said the man. "Who are you?" Ash asked. "You can call me Giovanni (I think I spelled that wrong)" the man said. "I am the boss of Team Rocket." "Whaaaa! I knew there was something strange about you!" Ash yelled. Ash started to sit up but found he couldn't. His arms and legs were chained to the bed he was lying on. "Grrr let me go!" Ash yelled. "Tsk tsk Mr. Ketchum you're in no condition to move." Said Giovanni. "Ash be careful!" Misty screamed. "Fine if I'm in no condition to move then let Misty go!" Ash said. "Ah ah ah! You see we need your little girlfriend too you know." said Giovanni. "Now I think we should get you bandaged up Mr. Ketchum. A little stitched up if you know what I mean." Giovanni nodded to the scientist (well what Ash thought were scientists but were actually doctors) who moved up by Ash. "Ash! Leave him alone!" Misty screamed. "Shut up you silly girl!" Giovanni yelled punching Misty in the face. "Misty!" Ash yelled. "Now Mr. Ketchum" said one of the doctors. "We'll make sure this hurts as much as we can." The doctor took a needle (you know those kind of one's you sew with) and jabbed it in Ash's head. (There stitching up his wounds without putting him to sleep *cringes at the thought) Ash yelled out in pain. "Ash!" Misty screamed. The doctor continued the method until Ash was a stitched up. "Oops! Looks like I took too long he's lost to much blood. He will die soon." The doctor said smirking. "Good job now bandage up his leg and arm and chest. If he's going to die at least make it look like we tried." Giovanni said. The doctors did as they were told Misty screaming the whole while. "Look what you've done to him!" Misty screamed. "Bring me the girl!" Giovanni said to two strong looking guards behind him. They nodded and undid the chains binding Misty and grabbed her arms leading her to Giovanni. "I think she'll make a good test subject." said Giovanni. "No let her go." said a faint voice. Giovanni turned around. There was Ash trying to sit up again. "Hahahaha you stupid brat! You can't get out of that bed! But I'll give you some credit. You shouldn't even be awake you've lost so much blood." Giovanni said. "I said let … her … GO!!" Ash yelled pulling his arm up and breaking the chain. "Impossible!" Giovanni yelled. "Let her go." Ash said standing up. (remember they wrapped up his injuries so he can at least stand). Misty stomped her heel in one of the guards feet and punched the other in the face. They let her go for a minute and she ran up to Ash. "Ash you're not dead!" Misty yelled. "You know you can't beat all of these people so why don't you just give it up!" Giovanni said. "Okay Misty here's the plan." Ash whispered. "We act like we know we can't win then when they come to tie us up I yell now and we crawl under their legs and run for it. Got it?" "Un (Ya)" Misty whispered. "Okay act sad." Ash whispered. Ash and Misty turned their heads down. They stuck their hands in front of themselves so they could be tied up (actually Ash only did one arm because his other was broken). "See? You can't win. You made a good choice. We will torture you mildly." Giovanni said. Ash and Misty walked up closer. Ash glanced at Misty then yelled "NOW!" they both sunk to their hands and knees and crawled under the doctors legs. They were caught off guard and didn't bend down to snatch them up. Ash and Misty ran like they never ran before. They slipped a couple times because from the feel of the floor it was just waxed and very slippery. Sleep darts whizzed past them and hit other guards. Ash grabbed one of the darts then continued to run. "Why did you grab that?" Misty asked. "Never know when you'll need it." Ash answered. They continued to run. As they rounded a corner a guard grabbed Ash from behind and started pulling his good arm behind his back. Ash yelled out in pain. "Ash!" Misty yelled. "You go on Misty … I'll catch … up." Ash yelled. Misty nodded and started running some more. She took a glance back and smiled. Ash had just jabbed the sleep dart in the guards arm. Ash caught up to Misty. "Looks … puff…like the dart …puff…came in handy." Misty said. "Un (ya)" Ash said. They came to a fork in the hall. They looked left. Guards were heading for them that way. They looked right. More guards. They looked strait. Even more guards! Soon they were surrounded. Ash looked around. He noticed the ground was still slippery from the wax. "Misty I want you to lay on the ground." Ash said. "Nani! (what!)" Misty yelled. "Misty just trust me!" Ash said as the guards started closing in. Misty new that she could trust Ash so she did as she was told. Ash grabbed her shoulder and pushed with all his might. Misty laughed as she went sliding on the waxed ground right under a guards legs. "Hey!" the guard yelled. Misty looked back Ash was still stuck! Misty ran up to a guard and poked his shoulder. "Huh?" the guard looked around and was met with Misty's fist. Ash smiled at Misty and ran out of the circle of guards. They ran some more. More sleep darts headed their way. Ash looked beside him and noticed Misty was gone. "Misty!?" Ash yelled. He looked back and their was Misty on the ground … sleeping. Ash whipped around and started to pull Misty with him. Ash felt a dart sink into his arm. He kept moving. He felt another one but still he went on. A third one went into his arm and he could fell his eyes closing. 'No I must keep going for Misty!' Ash thought. But when a forth one sank into his arm he sank to the ground asleep. "Wow it took four darts to make him go to sleep." said a Team Rocket guard. "Amazing." said another.  
  
A.N. ~ Well I think this chapter has a bit more action don't you think?  
  
Ash: What do you mean action! I was nearly killed!  
  
Author: Now Ash I can easily make you die you know.  
  
Ash: Whaaaaaaaa!!! Iiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!(Nooooo) please!!!!!  
  
Author: I knew you'd understand ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.~ Wow I can't believe people like my story! I'm so happy! I may start being slow at getting the chapters up cause I'm very busy with homework and stuff but I'll do my best! So hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon yadda yadda.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Brock asked for the thousandth time as they walked into a clearing. "Yes Brock! Will you stop asking me that!?" Sakura yelled. "Gomen (Sorry)." Brock said a little hurt. "I'm sorry I snapped at you like that Brock but you ask that question every time I take five steps!" Sakura said. Pikachu laughed. "You think it's funny do you!?!" Brock yelled. "Pika! (Yep!)" Pikachu answered smiling. "Well then maybe we just won't go look for Ash and Misty anymore and just stay here and let you laugh!" Brock yelled again. Pikachu glared at Brock then thunder shocked him. "Aahhhh!! 0_o" Brock fell to the ground sizzled. Sakura laughed then stopped. "What's the-" Brock started until he was interrupted by a SHHH!! from Sakura. That's when Brock heard it. Footsteps. A lot of footsteps to be exact. "Quick up this tree!" Sakura said starting up the tree. Just when Brock got settled about 40 Team Rocket soldiers came walking into the clearing. "Why do we have to look for that friend of the brat … what's his name?" a soldier asked. "Who? You mean the brat or the brat's friend?" another said. "Both." The first one answered. "Ummmm I think da brat's name is Ash and his friend is Bock or something." The second one answered. "Why I outta-!" Brock started when he was shushed again. "This sucks working for Giovanni! He should do the work himself!" said the first one. "Ya you're right Katsugi (A.N.~I thought up that name at the top of my head so don't get mad at me if it stinks)! I say when we get back to the headquarters we bust those two kids outta there and tell Giovanni we quit!" said the second one. "Hey that's a great idea Hishori! (A.N. ~ Another name from the top of my head ^_^) I've always wanted to tell the boss he stinks!" said Katsugi. "Well I'm all for it!" Hishori said. As they continued to walk their voices faded away. Sakura, Brock and Pikachu quickly climbed out of the tree. "So they have Ash and Misty captured in the Team Rocket headquarters." Brock said. "I say we follow them and they'll lead us to the headquarters then we plan from there." Sakura said. "Good idea! Let's go!" Brock said walking down the path.  
  
  
  
Ash woke up the Misty shaking him. "Hmmm … whaaaa?" Ash mumbled. "Ash you're awake!" Misty said hugging him. "Where are we?" Ash said looking at the perfectly squared room that was all white except for one window. "I don't know I just woke up in here and you were asleep beside me." Misty said. "Geese! Why are all the rooms white!?!" Ash asked. "Don't ask me the way Team Rockets' minds' work!" Misty said. "Good point." said Ash. "I wonder what he wants us for?" Ash said. "Un (ya)." Misty said. Just then Giovanni walked in. "Nice to see you awake Mr. Ketchum." Giovanni said. 'Ya right.' Ash thought. "That was very sneaky of you two but I warn you not to try something like that again." Giovanni warned. "Why should we listen to you?" Ash said. "Now Mr. Ketchum I could easily kill you if I wanted." Giovanni said with the faintest trace of anger in his voice. "Uh huh." Ash said. Giovanni nodded to the window and six guards walked in. "Please escort our "guests" to chamber three." Giovanni said. Two guards walked up to Misty and grabbed her arms. "Hey let me go you jerks!" Misty screamed. "Misty!" Ash yelled running after her. Suddenly two guards grabbed Ash's arms making him yell out in pain (cause one of them is broken remember). "Ash!" Misty screamed. Ash yanked his arms out of the guards grips and headed for Misty once more. But four guards grabbed Ash and dragged him and Misty out of the room. They were dragged down a couple of halls and then came to a room with a sign that read: Chamber Three. When the doors were opened Ash looked around and saw two chairs each with a pole stuck to it. There were wires all over the floor. "What the…" Ash trailed off. Misty was tied to the chair on the left and Ash to the chair on the right. Giovanni walked in. "Now since you two were so naughty I'm going to have to punish you." Ash snorted. "You are very stubborn Mr. Ketchum and since you're being rude I'll make you watch your girlfriend suffer." Ash's eyes widened in horror as Giovanni walked up to a switch and turned it to LIGHT. Electricity was sent through the wires to Misty's chair and she screamed in pain. "Misty!!" Ash yelled. Giovanni laughed. "Now look what you've done to your girlfriend! Ah hahahahaha …*hack*…*cough*… ugh I getting too old for this." Giovanni said. Pretty soon Misty was unconscious. "Why I outta-!" Ash yelled struggling to get to Giovanni. "Now now you'll get your turn." Giovanni said flicking the switch off so Misty wasn't being electrocuted anymore. Giovanni walked over to Ash's switch. "Your turn is now." He flicked the switch to LIGHT. Ash just sat there. "Oh come on!" Ash said. "You can do better than that! I've been shocked by my Pikachu so many times this doesn't even hurt me!" Ash said smiling. "You little brat." Giovanni said flicking the switch to MEDIUM. "Humph that tickles." Ash said. Giovanni flicked the switch to HARD. "Well I can feel it now." Ash said. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Giovanni yelled flicking the switch to it's highest level. Now Ash could really feel it. Ash yelled out in pain and Giovanni laughed like a maniac. Ash soon blacked out.  
  
  
  
A.N. ~ Sorry this chapter took so long to put up but I've been busy! Gomen gomen gomen (sorry). Ok hope ya liked it! ^_^  
  
P.S. If anyone knows how to do the italic thing please tell me! Arigatou! (Thank you) 


	6. Chapter 6

A.N.~ Ok I've had a lot of people tell me that they don't want me to torture Ash and Misty anymore.  
  
Ash: No duh!  
  
A.N.~ Shush Ash! Ok so I won't torture them much more. This chapter is going to mostly be about Brock, Sakura and Pikachu. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before I do not own Pokemon. I do however own Sakura.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
  
  
"Man these Rockets are so stupid!" Brock whispered. "We've been following them for around an hour and they still haven't noticed us!" "I know! I guess that's why their boss sent them because their no use to him." Sakura said. "Pika. (Ya)" Pikachu said. They continued to walk. And walk. And walk. Finally Sakura saw something in the distance that looked like… "Houses!" Sakura gasped. A Rocket ahead said: "Did you hear something Bob?" "Shhhhh!!!" Brock and Pikachu shushed Sakura. "Oops! Gomen! (Sorry)" Sakura whispered. "Ok so what do we do when we get to the headquarters Sakura?" Brock asked. "Ummm I haven't thought that far yet. Hehehe." Sakura said and Brock and Pikachu sweat dropped. "Pika Pikachu Pika! (I have an idea!)" Pikachu whispered. "Ok what is it Pikachu?" Brock said. "Pika pika Pikachu pika chu chu ka pi kachu! (When we get there you two beat up two Team Rocket members and put on their clothes and then we go look for Pikapi (Ash) and Misty!)" Pikachu said happily. "Good idea Pikachu!" Sakura said patting Pikachu on the head. "Ok so that's what we'll do. We'll have to free all the Pokemon. Ok so Brock while I free the Pokemon you look for your friends Ash and Misty. When you get them try and get them outside without getting caught." Sakura said quickly. "Ok sounds good." Brock said "Pika! (Ya!)" Pikachu yelled. "Shhhh!!!" Brock and Sakura said.  
  
  
  
"Ok so this is the Team Rocket headquarters? It doesn't look anything special to me!" Brock said from behind a bush. "I bet it's just HUGE on the inside." Sakura said. "Uhhh ya…" Brock said. "Ok so we have got to pick two Team Rocket guards to take their clothes." Sakura and Brock looked around. There were Team Rocket guards everywhere. "Hmmm okay I pick that one." Sakura said pointing to a black hair girl that looked around her size. "Ok I pick him." Brock said pointing to a blonde guy. "Ok let's go!" Sakura said. Quickly Sakura snuck out of the bush and grabbed the girls arm. "Hey wha-!?" the girl said before Sakura whacked her on the head. "Gomen (Sorry)." She whispered.  
  
Meanwhile Brock had snuck out just as good as Sakura but was having a little more trouble. You see Brock, had run out grabbed the guy's arm but was having trouble pulling the guy into the bushes. "Hey what are you doing you freak!" the guy yelled. Brock sighed and whacked the guy in the head. Actually he had to whack him a couple of times before the guy went unconscious. Brock dragged the guy to the bushes and sat down, needing to catch his breath. "What are you doing?" said a voice from behind Brock. Brock turned around and saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl had long auburn hair that went a little past her sholders. Her piercing green eyes stared at Brock. She had a Team Rocket uniform on. It was a black miniskirt with a white shirt that showed her stomach. She had black boots that went up to her knee's and black gloves that went to her elbows. Brock quickly jumped up and ran to the girl goggling over her. "Hi there! My names Brock what's yours? Can I have your phone number? Email? Address?" Brock said very quickly. "Brock are you ok?" said the girl. "Of course I'm okay with you." Brock answered. Just then a Pikachu hopped out of the girls backpack and shocked Brock. "Pika pi pikachu pi ka? (Brock why are you going girl crazy over Sakura?)" Pikachu said. "Whaaa? Oh boy I'm sorry Sakura I didn't know it was you." Brock said blushing like crazy. Sakura laughed "Don't worry about it Brock just don't do that to every Team Rocket girl you see or you'll give yourself away! Now you've got to put that guys clothes on before he wakes up!" "Ok be right back."  
  
When Brock got back he was in a Team Rocket uniform a lot like James's uniform. "Ok so you will go and save Ash and Misty and I'll go and save all the Pokemon. What Pokemon do Ash and Misty have?" Sakura asked. "Well… we're going to have to put all the Pokemon in one spot so they can find their owners." Brock said. "Ok that's a good idea. Now to keep in touch…" Sakura pulled a walkie-talkie out of her pocket. "Have you got one of these?" Sakura asked. Brock pulled one out of his pocket. "Un. (Ya.)" "Ok so we can stay in contact this way. Hmmm what is your communication number?" sakura asked. "Huh? Oh it's 1687." Brock said. "Ok and mine is 1898." Sakura said. "So if we wanna talk to just eachother then you hit the number here…" Sakura said pointing to some numbers. "And then I guess you talk." Sakura said. "Ok ikimashou! (let's go!)." Brock said walking off with Pikachu in his backpack. Sakura sighed. "This is going to be one very long day."  
  
  
  
A.N. ~ Well there ya go! Next chapter up! Hope you liked it! Not as much action or anything but in the next chapter we'll have Brock and Sakura sneeking around in the Team Rocket headquarters! Will Sakura get caught? Will Brock go for some pretty girl?  
  
Sakura: Probably.  
  
A.N.~ Ya you're right he probably will.  
  
Brock: What do you mean! This is life or death here!  
  
Misty: Won't matter to you.  
  
Brock: Hey how did you get here.  
  
Brock and Misty continue fighting in the backround.  
  
A.N. ~ ^sighs^ Please review! Mata ne! (See you!) 


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.~ I didn't think so many people would like my story. I'm so happy! Thanks for the reviews they keep me going!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon blah blah blah.  
  
Double Trouble  
  
"Ok so I'm freeing the Pokémon and you get your friends. Good luck." Sakura said running towards the building. Brock with Pikachu in his bag walked up to the building.  
  
'Wow this place is huge!' Brock thought. Brock walked around a corner.and saw a girl who looked like the most beautiful person in the world. Brock walked up to the girl he was about to say something when he shook himself. 'No! I can't afford to go crazy over some stupid girl! I have to help my friends!' Brock thought and walked right by the girl. All of a sudden his walkie-talkie started beeping. Brock went to a small corner full of boxes and hid behind them. "Ummm Kitchen Mama here." Brock said a sweat drop appearing on his head at his nickname. "Kitchen Mama this is PokéGirl do you copy?" came Sakura's voice from the walkie-talkie. "I copy PokéGirl, what's the problem?" Brock asked. "I have the keys to a couple of the rooms but there are still some that I don't. Any idea's on how to get them?" said Sakura. "Hmmm when you go into the rooms I'm sure there will be guards right? So just sneak their keys." "Good idea Brock! Did you know I'm very good at stealing?" "Ya sure." "To prove it I have your Geodude." "Oh ya my Geodude happens to be . right . ummmm . gyaa!! It's gone!" Brock yelled. Geodude's voice could be heard on the other side of the walkie-talkie. "Okay okay you win!" Brock said. "Ok so I'll get the Pokémon and meet you somewhere when you get your friends. I know! I'll meet you at the entrance!" "Okay so I'll get my friends.now.uh oh."  
  
~Sakura's end~  
  
"Brock? Brock are you okay? Hello?" Sakura yelled into the walkie-talkie. "Sakura run! They have found me so now your going to have to run for it get the police or something just don't let them catch you! AUGH!!" came Brock's rushing voice from the walkie-talkie. "Brock? BROCK!!" Sakura yelled. Sakura looked around. 'Now what am I going to do? I am not leaving Brock and his friends here all by themselves. And I still have to find my friend. Syaoran I promised I'll save you and I've come to do that and save some new friends also! I am not giving up!' Sakura thought, standing up and casually walking down the hall, every once in a while sneaking their keys. She wanted to act like she wasn't nervous now that her sidekick had been captured. Sakura took out her keys and looked to see what room numbers she had. She noticed she had one to this really high security looking one. She walked up to it and opened the door. "Where were you Katsumo? You were supposed to be here half an hour ago!" said a man at a huge computer. "Uh.ummm.of course!" Sakura said looking around. "What is with you today? Go to your desk and get to work!" the man yelled pointing to a desk. Sakura nodded and rushed to the desk. 'So this is the security room huh? Well, well it's a good thing I'm good at computers. I can look around the whole building and find the room Brock and his friends are in and also the one my boyfriend is in. Ha I'm a girl of many talents.' Sakura thought smiling. Sakura began typing away looking around the whole building. She spotted a room that had a whole bunch of guards and locks around the door. "Hmmm." Sakura said. "Hmmm" "Would you stop hmmming Katsumo!?" the man yelled. "Gomen (sorry)." Sakura said. She looked at windows again. Looking at the controls she smiled. Sakura hit a button on the control pad and made so could see inside the room. She gasped.  
  
A.N.~ Well I kinda left a cliffhanger here but sorry it took so long to put up this chapter! You know all about FanFiction.net having trouble and stuff and now every time I try to get on it doesn't work but I'll try to put them up faster when everything is working fine. Please R&R and also read my other story The Legend of Narinu when I get up. Thanks! Mata ne (See you!) 


	8. Chapter 8

A.N.~ Well here's the next chapter! I was hoping all of you who read this will please please tell your friends about it? I just want people to like it! Okay so Sakura's all by herself what's she gonna do?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon so don't sue me!  
  
Double Trouble  
  
Sakura gasped. There were Brock and two people she didn't know but guessed they were his friends and there right beside Brock was Sakura's boyfriend Hitoshi. Sakura looked at Brock's two friends, they looked horrid. Sakura took a closer look at the room number then headed for the door. "Hey where are you going Katsumo?" the man asked. "I . uh . have to go to the bathroom! Ya that's it, the bathroom! When you gotta go, you gotta go!" Sakura said. "Oh okay hurry back!" the man said looking back to his newspaper. Sakura rushed out of the room. 'Whew I thought he got suspicious there' Sakura thought. She rushed to a pay phone. Hitting a few numbers she waited. "Hello police? Have I got some news for you." Sakura said smiling.  
  
Brock moved over to Ash and Misty. Some stuff has happened since he got there so I think I'll tell you now. When Brock was pushed into this room Ash and Misty weren't there. 20 minutes later two guards had brought them in saying they were just back from seeing the boss. They looked pretty bad. It had been quite awhile and they still hadn't woken up. There was another guy in there, who said his name was Hitoshi. And that's where Brock is now. "My name's Hitoshi what's yours?" Hitoshi asked. "The names Brock." Brock answered. "How did you get in here?" "Well my girlfriend and I came here to help all the poor Pokémon but we got caught. She managed to get away but she hasn't come back to save me yet." Hitoshi said. "Really? What is your girlfriends name?" Brock asked. "Sakura. Her name is Sakura." Brock's heart sank but there was still hope. "What did she look like?" Brock asked. "She's got auburn hair and emerald green eyes." Hitoshi said. Brock's heart cracked into a million pieces. The first girl he really actually liked, was with another guy. He hated it. "But if she ever comes to save me I think I'll break up with her. She's not the most beautiful girl I know. There are girls who are much prettier than her." Hitoshi said. Brock frowned. 'How can he say that!?! I bet she still likes him a lot and he hates her because he thinks she's not beautiful enough!? She'll be heart broken! I hate jerks like this!' Brock thought. Just then Misty groaned. "Misty!" Brock yelled. Misty looked up. "Wha . what? Who are you?" Misty asked her eyes unfocused. "Misty it's me Brock!" "Brock? Is it really you?" Misty asked rubbing her eyes. "Yep it's me Misty! And I had a friend with me who'll save us all!" Brock said smiling. Misty finished rubbing her eyes and smiled. "Who's this friend of yours?" Just then the door opened and three guards walked in they grabbed Hitoshi and walked out of the room. Hitoshi didn't even struggle. "I came here with his girlfriend, who I met while I was trying to get to the bottom of the cliff. Oh and I have somebody who wants to see you!" Brock opened his backpack and out popped Pikachu! "Pikachu!" Misty gasped. Pikachu jumped onto Misty's lap and looked over her shoulder at Ash. Tears came to Pikachu's eyes. "Don't worry Pikachu he'll be okay." Misty whispered. "Anyway she helped me and we managed to get here but I got caught. I don't think she did but I hope she's okay." Brock said looking down. "Brock's got a crush! Brock's got a crush!" Misty teased. "I do not!" Brock yelled blushing. "And besides if I did I can't go with her! She's got a boyfriend. The only problem is he doesn't like her cause he thinks she's not pretty enough but she is really beautiful!" Brock said talking really fast. Misty nodded. "I hate guys like that." Misty said. "So do I." Said a voice from behind Misty. Misty turned around and Brock looked behind Misty. "Ash! Are you okay!?!" Misty asked. "Ya I'm fine!" Ash said starting to sit up but fell back down with a yelp of pain. Pikachu ran up to Ash. "Oh hey Pikachu! How's my buddy?" Ash said. "Pika! (fine)" Pikachu said happily. Brock rushed up to Ash. "You lie down Ash and don't move. From the looks of it you got broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken leg and something's wrong with your back." Misty gaped. "Ya your right! Wow Brock your getting good!" "Arigatou (Thank You). But I'm not that good." Brock said. "Sure whatever Brock." Misty said. "So what happened to you guys?" Brock asked. "It's a long story. A very long story." Ash said.  
  
Sakura walked down the hall. 'Where is that stupid room! How hard can it be!' she thought. Walking down the hall she came to a door that said "security personal only". "Well I'm in security!" Sakura said. Walking up to the door Sakura tried to push it open. It wouldn't budge. "Please insert you card." said a computer like voice from the door. Sakura looked around. "Oh!" she said. There right beside her was a slot where you can fit a card. "Silly me! Okay which card is it." After trying many cards she finally got the right one. "Ah ha! Take that you stupid door!" Sakura yelled a little too loudly. Some of the other guards stared at her. "He he he. My bad!" she said and walked in the door. Sakura looked around. "Hmmmm I think I'm in the right spot" she said walking down the hall. Finally she came to the door with all the locks. "G' day Miss Takayada." said one of the guards opening the door. 'This is too easy' Sakura thought as she stepped through the door. A girl with red hair looked up and glared. "Now who do you want witch!" the girl said. "Brock it's me" Sakura said in a whisper. "Is that you Sakura?" Brock said. Sakura took off her hat. "Oh I'm glad you're okay!" Brock said. "Oh you must be Brock's . 'friend'." Misty said. "I'm really sorry I called you a witch!" "It's okay I'd probably say the same if I thought you were a Team Rocket guard! Say Brock did you see another guy by the name Hitoshi?" Sakura asked. Brock looked at Misty who glanced at Brock. "Nani? Why are you two looking at eachother." Sakura asked getting nervous. "They just took him out. We don't know why." Misty said. Brock could already see the pain in her eyes. 'What will she look like when he breaks up with her?' he thought. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Now to get you guys out." Sakura said shaking away her fear that her boyfriend might be dead. "Hmmmm. I know!" Turning around she headed for the door. "Can I help you Miss Takayada?" said one of the guards. "Yes the boss said that I am to take these three fools to his office. So if you may could you tie them up tight so I can take them? Oh ya and the Pikachu too." Sakura asked. "Of course but are you sure you can do it yourself?" the guard asked. "Oh c'mon look at them!" Sakura said pointing. "The only one I have to worry about is that one with the squinty eyes! Oh and the Pikachu too put just put it in a rubber bag." 'Ouch!' thought Brock "Oh I see. Ya your right okay I'll go tie them up." Said the guard. "Arigatou. I'll make sure you get a raise for this." Sakura said smiling and pushing the three prisoners in front of her. "Thanks Miss Takayada!" said the guard resuming his position. "Whew that was close! What a baka! (baka can mean stupid or idiot. In this case idiot)" Sakura whispered as she shoved the other three down the hall way. "Gomen that I have to shove but it has to look convincing." "S'ok." Ash mumbled in a weak voice. "Your name's Ash right?" Sakura asked. "Hai." "Are you sure you can walk? I mean from the looks of it your leg is broken." Sakura asked. "I'll help him." Brock said moving over to Ash to hold him up. "Okay when we step through this door there will be a lot of Team Rocket members so I'm gunna have to really shove you." Sakura said. "Hey wait!" came a voice from behind. They turned around. "Hitoshi?!" Sakura gasped. "Nani? Is that you Sakura?" said Hitoshi. "Hai." Sakura said happily. "I finally managed to get away from those guards! Now you can save me!" Hitoshi said tying himself next to Misty. Misty made a face to Ash and Brock. "Okay Hitoshi do you know your way around here cause I don't!" Sakura asked. "Yep! I'll lead the way!" "Great! Let's go!" Sakura said pushing through the door. They didn't notice Hitoshi's smirk. 'Everything's going according to plan.' He thought.  
  
A.N.~ Well that's the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it! So what's up with Hitoshi? Is he friend or foe? And will they all get away that easily? Who knows except me! Mwa hahahaha!! Okay next chapter up soon! Please review! Arigatou! Mata ne! 


	9. Authroress Note

A.N.~ This little chappie is just an authoress's stress for help! You see I have reason to think that people aren't interested in my story anymore. Because there aren't any new reviews. But if you want me to continue then please email me or put it in the review.  
  
Thanks, Kawaii_anime_lover ^_^ 


	10. Chapter 9

A.N.~ Okay you've all convinced me to continue for you! ^_~ This chapter is dedicated to you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. (  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
Sakura walked down the hall full of Team Rocket soldiers. She tried her best to look evil with Hitoshi whispering directions in her ear. "Are you sure we're going the right way Hitoshi?" Sakura whispered. "I'm positive! You trust me don't you?" Hitoshi asked. "Of course!" Sakura said pushing them down the hall again. 'I don't.' Ash thought glaring at Hitoshi. 'There's something fishy going on. And detective Ash will find out!' "Ash do you trust that Hitoshi guy?" Misty whispered after Sakura gave her a slight shove. "Nope." Ash whispered back limping on his leg. "Something doesn't seem right. Keep your eyes open." Hitoshi glanced at Ash and Misty. 'They suspect me. Oh well we're almost there.' He thought with a smirk. They turned down a deserted corridor. "Hitoshi this is a dead end! You must have taken a wrong turn, let's go back." Sakura said starting to turn around. "Wait! It's right through that door!" Hitoshi said quickly pointing to a huge set of doors. Ash frowned. "Why would the exit have such big doors huh Hitoshi?" "Well ummm it's so people who try to escape don't think they would put an exit behind such a big door! Yeah that's it!" Hitoshi said. Ash's eyebrows raised. "I knew there was something about you I didn't like! What are you playing at!? Where have you taken us!?" he yelled almost falling down because of his leg. Hitoshi smirked evilly. "Let me show you." Pushing open the huge doors Hitoshi shoved them all into a huge room that had only two windows. "Whaaaaa!!" Ash fell to the ground. "Oof! Geese he didn't have to shove! That hurt!" Ash yelled. A dark laugh could be heard from the shadows. "Who's there!?" Misty yelled looking around. "Your in my territory now!" said the voice. "I recognize that voice!" Ash said still laying on the ground. "Hello could someone please help me up!?" "Oops sorry Ash!" Brock said quickly pulling Ash up. "Yeah now that I think about it, I remember it too!" Misty said pointing to the shadows of the huge room. "I- It's (can you guess it's totally obvious ^_^) Giovanni!!" "Glad you recognize my voice." Said Giovanni stepping out of the shadows. Ash growled. "Welcome Ash, Misty, Brock and Sakura. You found out about my secret member a little too late." Laughing Giovanni pointed to Hitoshi who walked up to him with an evil smirk. "Hitoshi! We promised that we'd never side with Team Rocket! What's gotten into you!?" Sakura yelled tears welling up in her eyes. "Humph! Stupid promises! Nobody ever keeps their promises! They always end up getting broken in the end!" Hitoshi yelled back. "I promised I'd come back for you. I kept my promise." Sakura said head down her auburn hair covering her eyes. "But you don't seem to know the meaning of a promise!" she screamed. "That's right! You should be ashamed!" Brock yelled putting a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "It's time for the ultimate battle! To finally get rid of Team Rocket for good!" Ash yelled. Giovanni snorted. "How are we going to battle if you have no Pokémon!?" Ash blinked. "Oh yeah I kinda forgot." Everyone sweatdropped. Misty jumped up. "Ash! How are we going to win if we have no Pokémon! We can't battle him like this!" Misty screamed. "I'm not going to let you just fight me! You have to earn your way to me!" Giovanni laughed. "What!" Ash yelled. "How!?" "Like this." Giovanni said hitting a button and hole appeared under Ash and Pikachu. "Whaaaaa!!!" Ash yelled before he fell in to the hole. "Ash!!!" Misty screamed running to the hole. "What did you do!?" Brock yelled glaring at Giovanni. "I simply sent him to his test! Now you three will go too!" Giovanni laughed hitting three more buttons. "Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!" They screamed before sinking into blackness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Whhaaaaaa!!! Oof!" Ash yelled hitting the cement ground. He looked around. "Oh great now where am I?" Looking around some more he noticed the walls weren't really walls but little wires. "What the?" Ash said. "How am I gunna get out of here?" "You won't be leaving." Said a voice. "Who's there!?" Ash said looking around. "Me! Lt Surge master of electric Pokémon!" said the voice of Lt Surge as he stepped out of the shadows. "Wha- what!?" Ash gasped. "B-but you're a gym leader! Why are you with Team Rocket!?" "A gym leader? Oh yes that! I was a gym leader. But Team Rocket made me an offer I couldn't refuse! You beat me once before and you won't beat me again!" Lt Surge laughed like a maniac and threw Ash some pokéballs. Ash caught them looking confused. "These are your Pokémon! You'll need them for this. But first I want you to feel what your up against!" Laughing again he pointed to Ash. "Get him Magnaton!" Two Magnaton launched at Ash and grabbed his arms, holding him in place. "What are you doing!? I thought we were gunna battle!" Ash yelled. "We are." Lt Surge laughed sending his Voltorb after the trapped Ash. Hitting him square in the chest and pushing him to the wires on the walls. The wires had thousands of bolts of electricity doubled by the Votorbs and Magnaton's. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ash yelled in pain. "Your probably wondering how I don't get shocked! Well I have a special under suit that is electricity proof! Ah hahahahaha!" Lt Surge laughed at Ash's demise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty landed with a thud. "Ouch! The least he could do is put a cushion or something at the bottom!" Misty complained. Looking around Misty noticed she was in a small room with no windows. "Geeze don't these people ever think of windows!?" Misty said slowly getting up. "There are no need for windows." Said a voice. "Who's there!?" Misty yelled. (A.N.~ Just like Ash! ^.^) "Me. I remember you, but do you remember me?" said the voice as a girl walked out of the shadows. "Sabrina!" Misty gasped. "That's right Sabrina master of physic Pokémon!" Sabrina laughed she also gave Misty her pokéballs. "But you're a gym leader! What are you doing with Team Rocket!?" Misty asked taking the pokéballs. "Giovanni made four of us an offer we couldn't refuse!" Sabrina said. "Four?" Misty asked. "Hai (yes)! He made Lt Surge, Koga, Blaine and I a very special offer. . Power!" Sabrina laughed. "So let me guess the four of you are our tests?" Misty asked. "Hai smart girl. Your little boyfriend is dealing with Lt Surge. You wanna see?" Sabrina said. "You won't like what you see though!" "I don't care I wanna see!" Misty said running up to Sabrina. "Suit yourself!" Sabrina said snapping her fingers. All of a sudden a small mirror appeared. "Show me what's going on, on the first floor!" Sabrina said to the mirror. Misty looked into the mirror and gasped. Ash was being held by the two Magnaton's and was being shocked like crazy. "Ash!" Misty gasped. "I told you, you wouldn't like it!" Sabrina laughed. "What a little fool he is!" "He is not!" Misty screamed. "Don't talk to me like that you ungrateful little brat!" Sabrina said grabbing a pokéball. "Prepare for battle!"  
  
A.N.~ Well here you go! New chapter! The next one will be about Brock and Sakura. Then you'll have to wait and see! Please review I love to hear from you guys! Mata ne (see you)! 


	11. Chapter 10

A.N.~ Here you are, a new chapter. Sorry it took so long but I have other stories too. Anyways here you go!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope I still own Pokémon.  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
Brock looked around. He had just landed and was wondering what was going to happen. "Ash! Misty! Sakura!! Where are you!?!" he yelled.  
  
"There not here." Said a deep male voice.  
  
"Who's there!?!" Brock yelled looking wildly around.  
  
"I thought you'd remember me Brock. It's Koga. Koga, master of poison Pokémon. I'd like to meet my friend Grimer." Koga said with a laugh. A Grimer slithered over to Brock and before he could react, the Grimer snared him. The Grimer twisted itself around Brock covering his mouth. Brock was having a hard time breathing. He tried to shout but he couldn't get enough air.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I won't let you get to Pokéballs. And when a Pokémon Trainer has no Pokémon he's just another kid." Koga laughed. "Your on our turf boy. There's no way you'll win." Koga laughed again.  
  
'This guy laughs way too much. It's annoying.' Brock thought. 'Okay Brock think. How am I gunna get outta this one?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura lay on the cement ground staring at the roof she just fell through. She sighed. "Hitoshi." she whispered, getting up. Looking around she noticed a door. Walking up to it she grabbed the knob. "Itai (Yeowch)!!" she gasped. "It's so hot!"  
  
"That's because your near the furnace." Said a voice behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura wheeled around. "Who's there!?!"  
  
"Me. Blaine master of fire Pokémon." Said the voice of Blaine as he stepped out of the shadows followed by his Magmar.  
  
"You must be my test." Sakura whispered, her hand creeping to her pokéball's.  
  
"Smart girl. Let's see how fast you are. Go Magmar!" Blaine yelled pointing at Sakura. Sakura gasped as a huge ball of flame sped towards her. She didn't even have time to jump out of the way. She managed to dodge half of the fire ball. She screamed in pain. The fire ball got her whole right side.  
  
"Well I'm impressed. Not many people can dodge the fire ball." Blaine said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Well I. have some. fire Pokémon. of my own." Sakura said grabbing a pokéball with her good arm. "Go Charizard! I've had this Charizard ever since it was born. We're an unstoppable team!" Sakura smiled at Charizard who seemed to notice that the burns came from Magmar. Charizard glared at Magmar. Sakura smiled. Charizard blasted a huge flamethrower at Magmar. The poor Pokémon didn't have a chance.  
  
"One down how many more to go?" Sakura smirked.  
  
"How did your Chrizard know to attack!?! You didn't give it the command!" Blaine gasped.  
  
"My Charizard and I have a special bond. No one can beat us!" Sakura laughed.  
  
Blaine growled. "Fine I'll use my most strongest Pokémon! Moltres!!" Sakura gasped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash yelled out in pain. He was hurt enough as it was. He didn't need this. Fighting against the shock Ash half crawled half dragged himself to his pokéball's. Grabing one he threw it. "Cyndaquil, I choose you!!" Ash yelled still fighting against the shock. "C-cynd-daqu-il fl- flame thrower." Ash said trying hard not to pass out.  
  
"You can't defeat me!" Lt Surge laughed pointing at Ash's Cyndaquil. "A stubborn boy like you needs a more powerful blow. Let me introduce you to my strongest Pokémon. Zapados!!"  
  
Ash stared in horror as the huge thunderbolt headed in his direction. Quickly he grabbed a pokéball and threw it to the side. Bulbasaur popped out. "Quick use your Razor Leaf on Lt Surge!!" Ash said just before he was struck by the thunderbolt. Ash blinked. 'Am I dead?' he thought. Looking up he realized that Bulbasaur pushed him out of the way just in time. "Oh man thanks Bulbasaur!!" Ash said hugging him. Ash glared at Lt. Surge.  
  
"Face it kid you can't beat me!! As long as I have this under suit on you can't harm me!!" Lt Surge laughed. His laughing soon stopped however as he noticed Ash smiling. "Why are you smiling!?!"  
  
"Go ahead Surge hit me with your best shot." Ash said smiling again. 'He's so stupid. He doesn't notice that his under suit was ripped by Bulbasaur's razor leaf. Next time he tries to shock me he'll just end up shocking himself.' Ash thought with a smirk.  
  
"Take this you brat!! Bye bye!!!!!" Lt Surge yelled pointing at Ash. The huge thunder shock powered up and blasted out only to hit Lt Surge. Lt Surge yelled in pain and fell to the floor unconscious. Ash stared sadly at Surge before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty screamed as Sabrina shot another physic blast at her. She could barely dodge them let alone grab a pokéball. Sabrina laughed. "You can't beat me so just give up!"  
  
"Never!!" Misty yelled grabbing a pokéball. "Go Psyduck!!" Psyduck popped out of his pokéball. "Psy psy (here I am)!!!" It said looking confused.  
  
Sabrina laughed again. "Your pathetic Psyduck can't compare to my Alakazam! Give it up!!"  
  
"Iie!! (no)" Misty yelled. "Psyduck, disable!!" Psyduck just stood there looking confused. "Psyduck use your disable!!" Misty whined. Sabrina was on the floor laughing.  
  
"Your pathetic Pokémon can't even do a simple attack like disable! You think you can win!?!" Sabrina smiled. "Let's end this Alakazam hit it with your spoon!! Give it more brain damage!"  
  
Misty smirked. 'That's right hit him with all you've got. Give him a nice big headache.' She thought. Alakazam charged at Psyduck and whacked him on the head with it's spoon. Psyduck grabbed it's head. "Ha! You gave him a headache!! Psyduck disable!!" Misty yelled pointing at Alakazam. Psyduck's eye's glowed blue and he pointed at Alakazam.  
  
"No Alakazam!!" Sabrina gasped as his attack was disabled. "Quick use another attack!!"  
  
"Don't let it start! Use your confusion Psyduck!!" Misty yelled. Psyduck's eye's glowed blue once again and Alakazam was confused.  
  
"Iie." Sabrina whispered falling to the ground.  
  
"Great job Psyduck!" Misty said happily, hugging Psyduck. Misty returned Psyduck to it's pokéball and looked around. "Now what?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now I hear you're a pretty good Pokémon breeder boy." Said Koga staring at Brock. Brock blinked. "You see boy we're having a little problem with some of our more evil Pokémon. What do you say? Help us with the Pokémon and you'll get a great reward." Koga continued. "I'll let you breathe. just enough."  
  
Brock glared at Koga. "Never!" Brock managed to grab a pokéball. "Go Golbat! Use confuse ray!"  
  
"You fool!!!" Koga said grabbing his own Golbat. "If you want to die that much then here!!! Razor Wind!!!" With the Grimer holding Brock in place he couldn't move out of the way. The Razor Wind hit him smack dab in the chest he doubled over.  
  
"Ngh. Iie." Brock gasped before sinking to the floor.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura stared in horror at the huge bird Pokémon. 'How am I going to defeat a legendary bird Pokémon? Iie! I can't think that way! I have to win!' Sakura thought barely dodging another fire blast. Sakura hopped onto Charizard's back as it flew into the air. "Okay Charizard use your Rage." Charizard tried to use it's Rage but got blasted by fire from Moltres. Sakura screamed as she fell from Charizard's back. Charizard's wing was burned badly and it couldn't save her. Sakura plummeted from the roof and hit the ground. Hard. She gasped in pain. Blaine walked over to her. Putting his foot on her throat he said, "Your done for now. Without your Charizard, you can't win." Laughing he turned to Moltres. "Okay Moltres finish her off!!"  
  
  
  
A.N.~ Wow I think this is my longest chapter! All the suspence!! Ash and Misty have passed the test but will Brock and Sakura? You'll have to wait! Hee hee I'm so evil. 


	12. Chapter 11

A.N.~ Okay new chapter! Don't have much to say.but in three days I'm starting high school so it'll be hard for me to put up new chapters so please bare with me. Okay onto the story!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I will though when I take over the world. (don't mind me I'm just crazy)  
  
DOUBLE TROUBLE  
  
Brock sank to the floor. The Razor Wind had hit him right in the chest.  
  
"Heh. He won't be able to move. You're finished!!!" Koga yelled walking over to Brock who was now on the floor. "Heh. I could have used you as an underling.if you knew when you were beaten."  
  
"I.I'm.no.t down.yet!!" Brock gasped.  
  
"Heh you can barely talk let alone move. Grimer is still holding you so you can't get to your pokéball's. Give it up and maybe I'll kill you quickly." Koga laughed. 'But he should be dead right now. I hit him right in the chest! Grrr. I can't let him know.' He thought.  
  
Brock winced but slowly, even with the Grimer, started getting up.  
  
"Impossible!!" Koga gasped staring at Brock.  
  
"You're a baka (idiot) Koga." Brock said slowly standing at his full height. "You seem to think your Grimer can somehow disappear before it hits me? It hit your Grimer baka (stupid) and it didn't effect me fully."  
  
(A.N.~ To clear up any confusion "baka" can mean "idiot" or "stupid")  
  
"Iie!!" Koga gasped looking at his Grimer that had swirls in its eyes. Koga growled. "I'll get you for that!!" he yelled lunging at Brock who stepped nimbly out of the way.  
  
"Your done now Koga!" Brock yelled grabbing a pokéball. "Onix go!!!" he yelled throwing it. "Onix bind Koga!!" Brock yelled pointing at Koga.  
  
"Not so fast!!" Koga said quickly grabbing another pokéball. "Meet my strongest Pokémon!! Articuno!!!" he yelled throwing the pokéball.  
  
"Iie!!" Brock gasped staring at the large and blue bird Pokémon.  
  
"Hai (yes)! This is the legendary Articuno!!!" Koga laughed. "Feeling lucky?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blaine laughed. "Okay Moltres finish her off!!!" he yelled pointing at Sakura. Sakura stared in horror as the huge ball of fire hurtled towards her. She could still feel the heat even though it was a few feet away. It came closer.closer. Sakura covered her eyes knowing this was the end. She waited. 'What's taking so long?' she thought cracking her eye open. She wished she didn't. At that moment her Charizard jumped in the way of the blast. Charizard gave a shriek of pain. Sakura stared paralyzed in fear. Tears silently trickled out of her eyes. "Iie!!!!! CHARIZARD!!!!!!!!" she screamed.  
  
Blaine laughed. "You got lucky but now you don't have your Charizard to jump in the way."  
  
Sakura rushed to Charizard's side. "Chrizard onegai (please)...onegai wake up. Chrizard." Sakura choked on a sob. She could feel herself shaking with anger. "Blaine!!" she screamed. "I will never forgive you for what you've done! NEVER!!!!!"  
  
Blaine shrugged. "Did I ask for forgiveness?"  
  
Sakura stared. Blaine gasped. It looked like fire were in her eyes. Blazing hot and warm. "You've hurt my Charizard without care. You. Will. Pay." Sakura said the last three words with every step. Grabbing a pokéball she threw it. Blaine stared at it. 'This has to be a strong one. Oh well it can't beat my Moltres.' He thought.  
  
The pokéball opened and out popped.Cubone. Blaine laughed. "Your sending out that puny thing!?!" he yelled staring at it. "It's attack will barely affect my Moltres!!" he laughed again. "Your through."  
  
"Who says I'm attacking Moltres?" Sakura said pointing at Blaine. "Cubone use your Bonemrang on his hand!!" she said pointing at Blaine. "Cu bone bone (alright Sakura!)!" Cubone said and it threw it's bone at Blaine.  
  
"Nani (what)!?!" Blaine gasped as the bone hit his hand and something fell down. A huge crack filled the air signaling that Blaine's wrist was broken.  
  
"Quick grab that item!!!" Sakura yelled pointing at the thing that fell down.  
  
"Iie!" Blaine yelled quickly bending down to pick it up. But Cubone hopped on his head making him fall down. Cubone hopped over to Sakura handing her the item.  
  
"You think I didn't wonder how you were controlling Moltres so easily? Then I noticed you were holding the Volcano badge. I remembered that the badges aren't just sovneirs of battles. They help you control any Pokémon! Take away this.and your finished." Sakura smiled patting Cubone on the head. "Great job Cubone! Return!" she said as Cubone went back into it's pokéball. "Now let's finish this!! Go Flareon!! Use your Flamethrower!!!"  
  
"Iie!! It's imposs." Blaine whispered falling to the ground. Sakura looked sadly at him then at Moltres who looked sorry for hurting her.  
  
Sakura rushed over to Charizard. "Chrizard take a rest I'll get you to a Pokémon Center soon." She said recalling Chrizard to its pokéball. "C'mon Flareon let's see if we can find a machine that'll heal Chrizard." Sakura said smiling at Flareon. Sakura took a step towards the door but stopped. Her burn was stinging like crazy. "Actually maybe.I'll just.sit down." She said flopping on the ground. Moltres made a screech of concern. Sakura looked up. Moltres was nudging her pokéballs. "You want me to catch you?" Sakura asked surprised. Moltres nodded. "A-are you sure?" Sakura said now totally confused. Moltres nodded again. "Well okay." Sakura said grabbing a pokéball. Sakura threw it at Moltres who got sucked into it. The pokéball wiggled for a couple seconds before stopping. Sakura blinked. "I.I caught Moltres!!!" she yelled jumping up and down but stopping because of the pain. "Okay now what do I do?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Brock dodged the ice cold Blizzard Articuno was blasting. His rock Pokémon are weak against the ice cold blasts of snow and wind. 'How am I gunna win this?' Brock thought.  
  
"Your done for! Give it up!!" Koga yelled laughing like a maniac.  
  
'There's something strange here.how is he controlling Articuno so easily? There's gotta be a connection.' Brock thought looking wildly around. 'I can't see anything in this Blizzard!' Brock stopped looking around. 'I'll just have to get rid of the source.' Grabbing a pokéball Brock threw it to the side just before he got hit by the blast. He looked down. He was being frozen solid! Soon Brock was covered in ice.  
  
"Heh. That was harder than I thought. Oh well it's over now." Koga said.  
  
"Not just yet." Said a voice behind Koga.  
  
"Nani!?" Koga yelled whipping around. "Iie! I froze you! How'd you get out!?!"  
  
"Just before you hit me I threw a pokéball. That pokéball contained.Pineco! Pineco used it's Self Destruct and freed me." Brock said smirking. "And now I think it's time to end this. Onix Rock Throw!!" he yelled. A tonne of rock fell onto Koga who yelled out.  
  
"Iiieeeee!!!!!" Koga yelled before getting buried.  
  
"Hai!! I did it!! No wait WE did it!" Brock said jumping up and down. "I hope the others are okay." Brock felt a nudge on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Articuno poking his pokéball's. "What's the matter Articuno?" Brock asked. Articuno nudged his pokéball's again. "NANI!!! You want me to catch you!?!" Brock gasped. Articuno nodded. "Well.okay." Brock said pulling out an empty pokéball and throwing it at Articuno. The pokéball wiggled for a minute then stopped. Brock blinked. "Hai!! I caught Artincuno!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash opened his eyes. He was still in the same room. Lt Surge was still unconscious on the floor. Ash's Pokémon were standing around him including Zapados. Ash stared into Zapados's black eyes. "He..llo Zap-pados." Ash said with difficulty.  
  
Zapados nodded and Pikachu grabbed one of Ash's pokéball's.  
  
"What are.you do.ing Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu pointed to the pokéball then to Zapados. "You mean Zapados wants me to catch it?" Ash asked surprised. Pikachu nodded. "Are you sure.Zapados?" Ash asked again. Zapados nodded. "Well at.least it'll save.you from.Team.Rocket." Ash said throwing the pokéball with his good arm. Zapados got sucked into it and the pokéball wiggled for a few seconds. Then it stopped. Ash stared. "I.I don't believe.it! I caught Zapados!!!" Ash said smiling happily. "Wait till.I tell the.others!" Ash said staring at the ceiling.  
  
  
  
A.N.~ Whew. This chapter took awhile. I hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!! ^___^ 


End file.
